1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to one system module which integrates an inverter and a peripheral circuit with each other which are adopted in an electric/electronic appliance, and more particularly, the present invention relates to one system module for an electric/electronic appliance, in which pins are located adjacent to three edges on a surface of a case, whereby applicability of the one system module to the electric/electronic appliance is improved and a size of the one system module is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating an outer appearance of the conventional one system module.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional one system module 100 includes a case 101 having a rectangular parallelepiped-shaped configuration, and power pins 102 and signal pins 103 which are arranged adjacent to both long edges on an upper surface of the case 101. Here, the power pins 102 includes three phase U, V and W pins for being connected with a motor (not shown) and pins for supplying DC power (for example, DC 310V) which is obtained by rectifying AC power (for example, AC 220V). The signal pins 103 are used for interfacing a microcomputer (micom) and other sensors. In FIG. 1, the drawing reference numeral 101t represents an engaging protrusion where a heat sink (not shown) is attached to the case 101.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram schematically illustrating a structure of a power board which is arranged in the one system module of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, the power board 200 comprises a ceramic substrate 201, and a variety of circuit devices and parts which are located on the ceramic substrate 201. In other words, on the ceramic substrate 201, there are located a power device section 202 which are formed by connection between a plurality of (for example, respectively six) insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) and free wheeling diodes (FWDs), a gate drive (HVIC) 203 for driving the IGBTs, an over-current sensing section 204 for sensing over-current which flows through the IGBTs, an over-temperature sensing section 205 for sensing over-temperature of the IGBTs, a rectifying section 206 for rectifying AC power inputted from the outside to DC power, an power supplier (SMPS) (207) for supplying power to devices in the one system module, and so forth. The power board 200 which is structured as mentioned above, is disposed adjacent to a lower end inside the module.
FIG. 3 is a block diagram schematically illustrating a structure of a signal board which is arranged in the one system module of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 3, the signal board 300 comprises an epoxy substrate 301, and a diversity of circuit devices and parts which are located on the epoxy substrate 301. That is to say, on the epoxy substrate 301, there are located a microcomputer 302 for driving the IGBTs which are installed on the power board 200, a bootstrap circuit 303, a load driving section 304 for driving an optional load (for example, a motor), a microcomputer peripheral circuit 305, and so on. The signal board 300 which is structured as mentioned above, is disposed over and electrically connected to the power board 200.
FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view taken along the line A- A′ of FIG. 1.
As can be readily seen from FIG. 4, the power board 200 is disposed adjacent to a lower end of the case 101 and the signal board 300 is disposed over the power board 200. And, as described above, the power board 200 and the signal board 300 are electrically connected with each other by connection cords 401.
On the other hand, the conventional one system module constructed as mentioned above has a double-layered structure in which the signal board 300 is superposed on the power board 200 inside the case 101. In this double-layered structure, since the power pins 102 and the signal pins 103 are simultaneously arranged adjacent to the same edge on the upper surface of the case 101, a problem is caused in that assemblage is deteriorated when the one system module is applied to an appliance. Further, because all the power pins 102 are arranged adjacent to only one edge on the upper surface of the case 101, an entire size of the one system module is increased.